FusionFall Zero
by Buttercrush
Summary: Hope's Peak Private Academy is an elite school for elite students from all over the world. However, officials at this school never thought they'd have to deal with attempting to cover up a special type of incident. A certain student would call this the Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind. ((Prequel to FusionFall/DR Series. AU. M Rating for gore.))


**Here we go, yet again! This time with a wonderful little prequel to the FusionFall/Danganronpa stories!**

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

 **This story is going to contain major spoilers for both** _FusionFall: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair_ **and** _S_ _uper FusionFall 2: Goodbye Despair Academy_ **.**

 **As of the time this is being uploaded, (September 2015), both this story and** _Super FusionFall 2: Goodbye Despair Academy_ **are being updated at the same time. PLEASE make sure you're up to date on that story before reading this one! You wouldn't want to spoil this Despair-Inducing fun, would you? So please just read both before this. Spoilers suck.**

 **All characters used in this Fanfiction belong to their respective owners.**  
 **Micheal Manson (c) The Brawlinator 4**  
 **Marthain "Mari" Leflore (c) Leafeon on the FusionFall Legacy forums.**  
 **Jeremy Mainehower (c) Undead_Brad on the FusionFall Legacy forums.**  
 **Loxa Devereaux (c) Flame Melody on the FusionFall Legacy forums.**  
 **Holden Wren (c) zerowing21**  
 **Valerie (c) stoner-selfies on tumblr.**

 **I hope you feel the Despair! /Also sorry for short chapters :(**

* * *

Bubbles despaired. Everything turned out just the way she expected. Just the way she hoped, so she despaired. Was it really that easy? Despair? The feeling of despair boiled in her body, and grew until it reached every muscle in her body. The sound of splashing water could be heard, but upon closer examination, one could see the water was red.

As soon as she stopped moving, the red droplets of water came raining down, making grotesque patterns on her clothes and skin. Her clothes were painted a deep red color of blood, along with her skin and her face.

But of course, she wasn't bothered by any of this. She just began to tap her foot in the muddy blood pool she was in. It was a magnificent tap. She put every bit of strength, body, and soul she had into it. Her entire existence. After a few moments of tapping her foot, Bubbles Utonium screamed. She screamed to the heavens, sounding particularly annoyed.

"BUT THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!"

Her scream echoed through her surroundings, sounding like glass shattering against the blood stained pavement. She paused to take a quick breath, and then continued, beginning to tap her foot again as she did.

"MORE! MORE! I NEED A BIGGER AND BETTER DESPAIR-INDUCING DESPAIR!".

Despair-inducing despair. That was what she was after. She wanted not only for the world to despair, but also for despair worthy of her own self.

"MORE MORE MORE! DESPAIR-INDUCING DESPA–"

She paused mid-thought. Something clicked inside her head, and she stopped moving, staring blankly into space. She appeared to be petrified, completely expressionless and motionless, as if every muscle in her crimson-painted body stopped working. She released a tiny whisper.

"…Oh, I see."

The gears began to turn inside her innocent blue skull. Pitch black thoughts were being created in her head as a familar object twinkled inside her mind. A face. It was a face she knew, of course. The face of a fellow student at Hope's Peak Academy.

"…Upupu."

Her body shivered as she started laughing. The shiver gradually spread to her entire body, and then, she started tapping her foot again.

"Upu… Upupupupupupupupupupupu."

Her tapping became more joyous and bouncy this time around. She looked like she was dancing! I mean, can you blame her? Girls just want to have fun, correct?

"Oh, it's so wonderful! So wonderful!"

As the face of the person destined to bring her so much wonderful despair kept floating inside her mind, her heart started to overflow with a strange feeling that almost felt like true love. Bubbles Utonium danced to the rhythm of despair.

"Oh, it's going to be so magnificent, this despair!"

The Super High-School Level Despair Bubbles Utonium continued dancing, laughing ecstatically and rubbing her blood stained skin as she did so. She danced as if she was losing her mind. This was only the beginning of this story. This story begins with hope but ends in that wonderful feeling.

This story will end in Despair.


End file.
